wechallblasmerfandomcom-20200213-history
Otto Pflemming
Zapfer, Haff |Residence = |Occupation = Model ∙ fashion designer ∙ television personality |Education=Viktor Fredriksburg School |School= |Years=2009–present |Hair=Blond |Eyes=Blue |Height=6 ft 2 in (1.88 cm) |Agencies=Image Models Lungary }}Otto Daniel Pflemming (born 13 February 1990) is a Haffian model, fashion designer, and reality television personality. He first came to prominence after placing second on season sixteen of Big Brother Lungary. Pflemming began a modeling career in 2009, and has walked runways in various cities including Karenna, Munbach, Morgante, Varsava, and Kroftsi. In 2018, he released a self-designed menswear line titled Daniel. Early life and education Pflemming was born on 13 February 1990 in Zapfer to parents Elija and Roberta Pflemming (née Kartueck). His parents run a catering service together called Pflemming Catering. He has an elder sister, Sabine, and a younger brother, Viktor. Pflemming began primary school in Zapfer in 1996. As a child, he enjoyed sports and particularly excelled in football and ice hockey, playing them for many years. He graduated from primary school in 2002, and later began secondary school, graduating in 2006. He then began attending Viktor Fredriksburg School, which he graduated from in 2009. While in high school, Pflemming was the captain of his school's football club and was interested in playing professionally until dislocating his kneecap at the end of his final year. Career Modeling Pflemming had planned to pursue a career as a professional footballer until dislocating his kneecap at the end of his final year of high school. Unsure of what career to pursue, he began modeling, which was suggested by his girlfriend at the time. In Zapfer, he did minor print and runway modeling before moving to Karenna in 2011 to begin taking his career more seriously. After moving to Karenna, Pflemming signed with Image Models Lungary. His modeling career began picking up, and he walked in shows in cities such as Munbach, Morgante, Varsava, and Kroftsi, in addition to modeling in a number of fashion magazines. ''Big Brother Lungary'' In winter 2017, Pflemming was recruited through Instagram to audition for Big Brother Lungary 16. He eventually passed the final audition and was included in the final cast for the season. As part of the season's twist, his ex Nastascha Dausch moved into the Big Brother house with him. Pflemming was not aware that one of them would be moving in with him. During the course of the season, Pflemming became well-known for his relationship with eventual winner Elsa Kaum and his laidback personality. Pflemming continued to advance through the show, and eventually placed as the runner-up on 12 August 2017. Other ventures Following Big Brother Lungary, Pflemming announced that he had designed a menswear line to be sold exclusively through Lungarian luxury department store Maksim. The line, titled Daniel, first hit shelves in February 2018. Pflemming began designing watches in March 2018. He later released a cologne in June 2018 titled Soul, and later released a follow-up perfume for women a month later titled Heart. Personal life Following Big Brother Lungary, Pflemming was in a relationship with his costar and eventual winner Elsa Kaum, with whom he began a relationship during their time on Big Brother Lungary. They broke up in November 2017, because of the trouble they experienced with maintaining a long-distance relationship. Pflemming has since begun a relationship with Haffian actress Elisabet Gaergerschulz. He resides in Karenna. Filmography Category:1990 births Category:Big Brother Lungary contestants Category:Haffian fashion designers Category:Haffian male models Category:Haffian television personalities Category:Image Models Lungary models Category:Living people Category:People from Zapfer Category:Viktor Fredriksburg School alumni